


Эйфория

by AdituHino, fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drugs, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Group Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Superpowers, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino/pseuds/AdituHino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Summary: Если бы облава отряда зачистки (1s 8ep) не произошла так скоро, а Бутчер остался с Пацанами.«Они шли по тоннелю минут двадцать, несколько раз сворачивали в боковые ответвления. Как Бутчер распознавал, куда надо двигаться, для Хью оставалось загадкой — никаких указателей в слабо освещённом узком тоннеле не имелось. Однако пряный запах усиливался. Он чувствовал, как его тело постепенно немеет и будто замедляется. В голове появились приятная пустота и лёгкость».
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell, Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell/Original Female Character
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Эйфория

Прежнюю штаб-квартиру раскрыли, и пришлось быстро уносить ноги. Настолько быстро, что им едва не сел на хвост отряд зачистки. Они собрались снова вместе, ненадолго, в небольшом подвале на краю города. У Француза оставался этот вариант на крайний случай, но вероятность скорого раскрытия была слишком высока. Им срочно требовалось придумать, как понадёжней залечь на дно. Весь день они обсуждали, перебирали, вспоминали, связывались по своим каналам, но так ни к чему и не пришли.

— У меня других берлог больше нет, спасибо копам, — хмыкнул Француз.  
— Так какие ещё варианты остались? Мы перебрали всё, насколько я понял.  
— Никакие. Есть, правда, один источник... — Бутчер переглянулся с Марвином. Тот поднял руки перед собой и замотал головой.  
— Нет-нет-нет, больше ты меня в это не втянешь. Ты чёртов психопат!  
— Хьюи, вся надежда на тебя. Француз к ней тоже не пойдёт. Наша новая азиатская подружка может натворить дел. Остаёмся только мы с тобой.

Всё это выглядело как одна большая наебательская шляпа.

— Погодите, стойте, не понимаю, о чём вы. К кому он не пойдет, и почему я подхожу?  
— Видишь ли... — Бутчер подошёл ближе к Хьюи и оглядел его сверху вниз оценивающе. Потом пробежался взглядом снизу вверх и доверительно улыбнулся. — Есть одна дама, со способностями...  
— К чёрту вас, короче, — не выдержал Марвин и отложил ноутбук, — пойду посмотрю, что там с нашим арсеналом. Надо перебрать кое-что. — Чувствовалось, что тема, которую затронул Бутчер, его нервирует.  
— Она супер? И ты думаешь, она нам поможет? Ты же против суперов.  
— Я не считаю её супером. Скажем так, у неё просто есть некие нехуёвые такие таланты. Но они слишком специфические для того, чтобы можно было использовать её в качестве бренда или делать на ней всякое красивое маркетинговое дерьмо. Так что у неё свой бизнес.  
— Бизнес?  
— Информация, Хьюи. И кое-что ещё.  
— Так в чём заключается моя роль?  
— Не только твоя, наша. Давай так. Я не хочу тебя пугать, ничего страшного с нами не произойдёт, но подготовка будет нужна. У Лирии информация стоит до пизды, наших денег даже близко бы не хватило. Однако если мы с тобой придём к ней с чистыми задницами и хорошим настроением, она возможно, согласится нам помочь.  
— С чистым чем?..  
— Задницами, Хьюи. Ты ушки красивые свои не мыл давно что ли? Ну-ну, спокойно. Она не кусается. — Бутчер усмехнулся. — Обычно.

Бутчер связался с Лирией, и им была назначена встреча на следующий день. Хьюи никто так толком и не объяснил, в чём заключается вся соль, и почему, к примеру, М.М. и Француз не хотели идти с Бутчером к Лирии. Француз только посмеялся и пошутил, что он просто не во вкусе их дорого Мясника, а Марвин слал нахуй, если Хьюи просто заикался о Лирии в его присутствии. Очень странно.

Утром назначенного дня Бутчер сказал, что и с едой не стоит налегать. «Мало ли что», — так и сказал.  
— Что значит, «мало ли что»?! Я уже ничего не понимаю, ты объяснишь наконец или нет?  
— Нет. — Невозмутимо ухмыляясь, Бутчера жевал листок салата. Обычно он предпочитал что-то пожирнее и более мясное. От этого зрелища у Хьюи вообще отбило весь аппетит.  
— Давай, поешь всё-таки, я сказал не налегать, а не голодать. Силы тебе понадобятся.  
Где-то сбоку заржал Француз. Хьюи с ненавистью посмотрел на свой сэндвич.

— Ну что, сынок, готов нашему к маленькому путешествию? — голос Бутчера звучал весело, однако некоторая нервозность всё же в нём присутствовала. Это должно было насторожить, но Хьюи устал ломать голову.  
Они приехали к заброшенной промзоне на окраине города и теперь стояли рядом со старым покорёженным железным забором. Только пустые гаражи и кучи мусора вокруг. И всё.  
— Да, я готов.  
Бутчер подошёл к железному диску канализации, ухватился сбоку, нажал на какой-то рычаг внутри и удивительно легко приподнял его, будто хорошо смазанный люк подводной лодки. Он театрально взмахнул рукой в пародии на жест гостеприимства.  
— Добро пожаловать.  
— Что, она живёт прям там, внизу?  
— Скоро увидишь всё сам, мальчик мой.  
За люком начиналась вертикальная металлическая лестница, около двадцати футов в высоту, как прикинул про себя Хьюи. Заканчивалась она в тоннеле. Они осторожно спустились вниз. К затхлому запаху канализации примешивался другой, чуть сладковатый, но не противный.  
— А теперь прими кое-что, — Бутчер достал из-за пазухи небольшую коробочку, открыл её и вытащил крупную капсулу, в каких обычно принимают витамины, а в добавок к ней маленькую розовую таблетку. — Съешь прямо сейчас. Если не разжёвывать, они как раз доберутся куда надо и начнут действовать, когда мы придём.  
— Чт-что это?  
— Подарок от Француза нам с тобой. Специальный коктейль, рассчитанный на ближайшие пять часов где-то — в основном седативные, МДМА и малость кислоты. Обычно я такое не жру, но сейчас самое время, поверь, Хьюи. Смотри, — Бутчер закинул свои две таблетки в рот и проглотил насухую, — вот и всё. — Он развёл руками. — Я в порядке.  
— Для этого ты говорил не есть много? Чтоб не стошнило от колёс?  
— Ну, и для этого тоже. Не дрейфь, пацан. После всего, что ты прошёл, следующие несколько часов будут ебаным приключением в стране Оз. Может, тебе даже понравится.  
Хьюи проглотил таблетки. Во рту осталась неприятная горечь.  
— Глотни немного. — Бутчер подал ему бутылку.  
— Что это?  
— Вода.  
— Спасибо.

Они шли по тоннелю минут двадцать, несколько раз сворачивали в боковые ответвления. Как Бутчер распознавал, куда надо двигаться, для Хью оставалось загадкой — никаких указателей в слабо освещённом узком тоннеле не имелось. Однако пряный запах усиливался. Он чувствовал, как его тело постепенно немеет и будто замедляется. В голове появились приятная пустота и лёгкость.  
— Слушай, а это нрмально, — попытался он сказать, и понял, что выговаривать слова получается с трудом. Бутчер обернулся и кинул на него пристальный взгляд. — Что я тако-ой медленный. И что мне так... хорошо?  
— Абсолютно нормально, мы почти пришли.  
Действительно. Следующий поворот, куда они свернули, открыл взгляду небольшое помещение с железной дверью в углу. На двери тёмной краской был намалёван какой-то сложный символ или узор. Хьюи даже показалось, что тот начал двигаться, стоило остановить на нём взгляд.  
— А... этот узор действитльно двиг...ся... или мне кажется?  
_Ой, он это вслух сказал?_  
— Тебе кажется, но на самом деле, поебать. Пошли.

И они открыли дверь. Следующая комната встретила их крепким и сладким запахом, в котором угадывались восточные благовония, запах экзотических цветов и ещё какой-то, более острый. Стены, задрапированные тканью, мягко мерцали в свете развешанных повсюду неярких светильников разных цветов — от малинового до зелёного. Пол выстилали восточные ковры, покрытые витиеватыми узорами. Одну из стен от пола до потолка занимал стеллаж, заставленный книгами, какими-то статуэтками и множеством других предметов, о назначении которых Хьюи мог только догадываться. Посередине комнаты находился тёмный кожаный диван, к нему примыкали столик и два кресла.

— Приветствую вас, дорогие, — услышал Хью и перевёл взгляд туда, откуда исходил этот голос. И в ту же минуту как будто всё поле его зрения закрыла женщина, стоящая перед ним. Обнажённая по пояс, в широких штанах и с высокой прической из толстых дредов, она выглядела как нечто почти инопланетное. Её шею обхватывало не меньше десятка бус и ожерелий, а на лице сходились и расходились линии странной татуировки.  
— Приветствую, милая Лирия, — улыбнулся галантно Бутчер и поцеловал протянутую ему руку, тихо звякнувшую множеством тонких металлических браслетов. — Рад увидеть тебя всё такой же ослепительной, впрочем как и в любой другой из прошлых моментов, когда я тебя видел.  
— Спасибо, ты всегда отличался хорошими манерами, Билли. Представь мне своего юного спутника.  
— Это Хьюи, мы работаем вместе.  
— Вы такая удив...тельная, — сказал Хьюи, с трудом оторвав взгляд от сосков с тёмными ареолами, и почувствовал, что краснеет. Энни бы не понравилось, что он глазеет на других женщин, ведь так? И говорит им всякое. Но его речь лилась дальше, и он не мог это контролировать. — Я никогда бы не подумал, что в подземных лабр...нтах живут инопланетные женщины, ну, вы понимаете, я имею в виду...  
Она улыбнулась ему и перевела взгляд на Бутчера.  
— Ты угостил его чем-то уже, да?  
— Да, хотел сделать тебе приятное, Лири. Я и сам принял немного, так что мы оба в твоём распоряжении.  
— Какая именно информация вас интересует, Билли? — склонила набок голову Лирия. — Ты так расстарался. Было бы невежливо с моей стороны не обсудить условия сделки заранее, хоть мы и знакомы давно. Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь оба. — Она махнула рукой на диван, а сама устроилась в кресле, подобрав под себя босые ноги.  
— Это касается нашего положения сейчас — меня и моей команды. Мы в розыске. У суперов и всех долбаных федералов в стране. Наверняка ты уже в курсе. Так что нужна пара мест, где можно схорониться на некоторое время, надёжных, как ты понимаешь.  
— Что ж... твоё доверие приятно. Думаю, смогу дать тебе несколько зацепок. Есть у меня должники, которые с удовольствием помогут — хотят они того или нет. И эта информация действительно стоит того, чтобы вы пришли ко мне вдвоём. — Лирия ласково улыбнулась. — Может быть, хотите что-то съесть или выпить, прежде чем мы начнем?  
— А можно немного воды? — подал голос Хьюи. Почему-то сильно захотелось пить.  
— Да, конечно... — она сделала движение, чтобы подняться, но Бутчер жестом остановил её.  
— Не стоит, дорогая, у нас с собой. — Он открыл бутылку и дал Хьюи хлебнуть. — Ты всегда остаёшься гостеприимной хозяйкой, но сейчас я бы предпочел, чтобы Хьюи не добавлял в своё сегодняшнее меню новой экзотики. Хватит и того, что ему предстоит.

Некоторое время Лирия и Бутчер не сводили друг с друга глаз будто в молчаливом противостоянии, затем она моргнула и рассмеялась.

— Как мило! Ты так заботишься о своём мальчике. Ну, тогда пойдёмте за мной. — Она взяла Хью за руку и повела в следующую комнату. Почти всё помещение занимала огромная кровать. Таких Хью ещё не видел. На ней спокойно поместились бы человек восемь, мелькнула непрошеная мысль. Рука Лирии ощущалась удивительно приятно, хотелось стоять и никогда не отпускать её, о чём Хьюи и поспешил сообщить всем в комнате.  
— Это действие колёс Француза, но я рад, что тебе нравится, — усмехнулся Бутчер, снимая своё длинное пальто.  
— Хьюи, ты тоже можешь раздеться, — Лирия подошла к большой аудиосистеме у стены и включила её. Из колонок донесся тихий чиллаут. Она села ближе к изголовью кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Единственное, что она ещё сделала, это сняла повязку, удерживающую тёмные дреды. Те рассыпались по её бледным плечам, влажно поблескивая и напоминая теперь мирно уснувших змей.  
— Да, конечно, — Хьюи снял куртку, повернулся положить её на спинку стула, куда скинул своё пальто Бутчер, и застыл удивлённо, глядя как тот стягивает трусы, а затем и носки. И остаётся абсолютно голым.  
— Мне тоже раздеться... полностью?  
— Как хочешь. Я могу тебе помочь, — улыбнулась Лирия, и на душе у Хьюи сразу стало светло от этой улыбки. Какие же они все тут замечательные.  
— Я справлюсь сам, всё хорошо, — заверил он. Но вот проблема, пальцы почему-то слушались плохо. Он почувствовал, что ему помогают, и опустил взгляд вниз. Руки Бутчера орудовали его ремнём и замком ширинки как-то удивительно ловко.  
— У тебя такие быстрые руки, — сказал он, поднимая взгляд. Глаза Бутчера смеялись, но ответил тот вроде бы абсолютно серьёзно.  
— Да я тот ещё ловкач, уж будь спокоен.

Со стороны кровати послышался звонкий смех Лирии. Наконец, не без труда выпроставшись из одежды, Хьюи встал у стула, глядя на Лирию. Потом почувствовал, что его опять взяли за руку и повели к кровати. Он благодарно зашагал за Бутчером. Возникло ощущение, что ноги передвигаются отдельно от него, однако успешно перемещают его тело на кровать. О чём он тут же подробно всем поведал. Его никто не перебивал, напротив, завязалась интереснейшая беседа о ногах, и он не заметил, как нашёл себя уже сидящим на постели по-турецки, отзеркаливающим позу Лирии.  
— Хьюи, я не знаю, говорил тебе Билли или нет, но у меня есть определенные способности. — Лирия звякнула бусами, поглаживая свою ключицу и глядя тому в глаза.  
— Как у суперов?  
— Можно назвать и так, но я предпочла бы не навешивать на себя этот ярлык. Мои способности не для публичных выступлений и всего того цирка, который творится там, наверху. Ты сейчас сам убедишься в этом. Но это только одна грань. Другая состоит в том, что моё тело продуцирует вещество, которое ценится в узких кругах как определенного рода эйфоретик и афродизиак. Это мой бизнес, улавливаешь, дорогой? К сожалению, для производства необходима некоторая стимуляция. В обмен на неё я делюсь информацией с теми, кто оказывает мне такие услуги. Понимаешь?  
— С-стимуляция? — Хьюи завороженно наблюдал, как ладонь Лирии переместилась с ключицы на грудь и начала ласкать ареолу вокруг её правого соска.  
— Тебя и меня ждёт несколько часов отборного траха с этой чудесной женщиной, малыш, — сказал Бутчер, довольно оскалившись. — Это часть сделки, так что ты можешь прямо сейчас успокоить свою совесть и просто порадоваться такому шансу.  
Лирия опять рассмеялась.  
— Можно сказать и так. Но, Хьюи... всё будет немного необычно для тебя, я думаю. — С этими словами она глубоко вздохнула. И Хьюи увидел, как её дреды вытягиваются и наливаются, становясь лоснящимися, гибкими. Один из них пополз по кровати к нему, несколько других устремились к Бутчеру. Тот прикрыл глаза. Отростки — дредами их уже было не назвать при всем желании — обвились вокруг его широкого торса ласкающими движениями и поползли к шее, задевая соски.  
— О, ты помнишь, что мне нравится, детка... — Бутчер запрокинул голову, позволяя отросткам путешествовать по его телу и медленно поглаживая их. Это одновременно было и интимно и так красиво, что Хьюи забыл о совершенной груди Лирии. Он почувствовал нежное прикосновение к своей ноге и перевёл взгляд на кровать рядом с собой. Отросток словно лиана вился по щиколотке вверх. На ощупь он был шелковистым и тёплым. Хьюи позволил отростку виться дальше, и тот проворно достиг груди, затем протянулся на плечо, обвивая руку ласкающим движением. Хьюи посмотрел на Лирию. Та ободряюще улыбнулась ему. Прикосновения оказались такими нежными, что ему почудилось, будто он погружается куда-то, где его гладят сотни прекрасных рук, и он прикрыл глаза, позволяя другим отросткам обвить его и касаться везде. Он почувствовал, как просыпается и медленно нарастает возбуждение, как-то смазанно и лениво, видимо под действием принятых веществ. Один из отростков начал ласкать его мошонку, другой касался полувставшего члена. Хьюи выдохнул и откинулся на кровать, раскинув руки и ноги наподобие морской звезды. Ему было просто замечательно и нравилось абсолютно всё, что с ним делали эти волшебные лианы. Одна из них мягко ткнулась ему в ухо, и Хью повернул голову, рассматривая её вблизи. Форма и размеры отростка очень напоминали член, даже маленькое отверстие посередине походило на канал уретры — о чём Хьюи поведал всем в комнате, и услышал в свою очередь предложение от Бутчера проверить, каково оно на вкус. Действительно, какая замечательная мысль. Он бы точно не догадался сам, с благодарностью подумал Хью и приглашающе открыл рот. Отросток не замедлил воспользоваться предложением и мягко ткнулся в нёбо. Во рту появился пряный привкус. Немного горьковато, но вполне терпимо. Хью придержал отросток рукой и начал насаживаться на него ртом, как делали девушки в тех видео, что он смотрел несколько раз, будучи подростком. Ему быстро тогда надоело, да и не хотелось, чтобы его интерес к подобному заметил папа, но картины хорошо отпечатались в памяти, и сейчас он старался изо всех сил, вылизывая отросток, играя с ним языком и заглатывая как можно глубже. И вскоре был вознагражден стоном. Голос принадлежал Лирии. Из отростка что-то неожиданно брызнуло ему в горло, Хьюи оторвался от него с пошлым чмокающим звуком и откинул голову на кровать, глотая.

Почти сразу стены комнаты сдвинулись и поплыли вокруг его головы. Красные, зелёные и оранжевые светильники, висевшие на стенах, медленно закружились, создавая удивительные разноцветные полосы и мерцая. Музыка начала пульсировать, стала громче и плотней, обволакивая его голову и всё тело. Вдруг над ним возникло лицо Бутчера. Оно тоже как будто немного колебалось и мерцало.  
— Эй, Хьюи, с тобой всё впорядке? Тебе нормально?  
— Да-а-а...... — всё, что мог он сказать в ответ. Ему никогда не было так хорошо. Даже лицо его напарника казалось каким-то неземным. — Хьюи поднял руку и запустил пальцы в жёсткие волосы на подбородке Бутчера, огладил заросшую щёку. — Ты тако-о-ой красивый в этом свете... как мелькают огоньки... — всё, что смог он произнести. Губы того растянулись в улыбке, и лицо пропало из поля зрения, но Хьюи это не волновало. Танец огней и ощущение сотни ласкающих рук укачивали его, плывущего в неге.

По его представлениям, он лежал так вечность, а потом почувствовал, как внизу живота стягивается напряжение и наливается член под ласками. Огоньки перестали кружится, и мягкое ощущение эйфории немного спало, уступая место возбуждению. Он приподнялся на локтях, наблюдая за лианой, ритмично трущейся об него. Другой отросток, тонкий и хорошо смазанный чем-то скользким, ткнулся ему в задницу. Хьюи опять откинулся, раздвинул и согнул ноги, подтянув колени немного вверх. Почему бы и нет? Он в стране волшебных огоньков, а это вечер открытий. Словно считав его мысли, отросток проник внутрь, и это было так неожиданно и восхитительно, что Хьюи не выдержал и сказал об этом вслух.  
— Просто наслаждайся, пацан, — услышал он в ответ откуда-то со стороны изголовья кровати. Оттуда же доносились ритмичные шлепки. И он наслаждался. Да так, что кажется, очень громко стонал, прося засунуть ему глубже и сильней, чувствуя, как в его заднице хозяйничал уже другой отросток размером побольше. Со стороны изголовья послышался женский вскрик, в котором смешались боль и удовольствие. Потом ему показалось,что его схватили крепкие руки, и что-то удивительно похожее на мужской член, проникло в него. Он сделал движение, чтобы насадиться глубже и понял, что упирается в напряженные бедра. Открыл глаза и обомлел. Перед ним стоял на коленях Бутчер и широко ухмылялся, а его член двигался в заднице Хьюи настолько по-хозяйски, будто всегда там был.  
— Так лучше, малыш?  
— Я... да... — выдохнул он, сдаваясь на милость своего возбуждения и снова закрывая глаза, чувствуя, как периодически задевает член простату. Его даже не раздражало сейчас это прозвище, почему-то прилипшее к нему в команде — малыш. Это всё наркотики виноваты. Виноваты в том, что ему так нравится ощущать чёртов толстый член в своей заднице. Возможно, он тоже сказал это вслух, потому что услышал дружный смех Лирии и Бутчера. Плевать. Он насадился посильней и попросил ещё. Лиана, обвивающая его собственный член, задвигалась в одном ритме с членом внутри него. Кончал Хьюи бурно, но тихо, впрочем, это кажется никого не волновало, потому что его перевернули на измазанный собственной спермой живот и продолжили трахать, приговаривая, какой он замечательный и узкий. Только теперь к члену добавились отростки. Хлюпающие звуки смешивались с музыкой, плывущей по комнате, а он качался, вбиваемый в кровать. Все мысли выветрились из его головы. Наконец, он услышал сначала женский, а через несколько секунд и мужской стон, почувствовал, как его наполняет густая сперма и что-то другое, более жидкое и горячее.

По телу опять разлилась разноцветная эйфория, и он блаженно застонал, сжимая непослушными пальцами покрывало. Всё вновь поплыло перед глазами, поэтому он предпочел их прикрыть, и кажется, ненадолго вырубился. Когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза и огляделся, то увидел, как на кровати ближе к изголовью двигалась широкая лоснящаяся спина Бутчера. Его крепкие ягодицы качались в кольце двух изящных ножек. Хьюи приподнялся и почувствовал, как из задницы потекла тёплая струя. Он вытерся как мог и переполз немного ближе, чтобы рассмотреть картину в деталях. Ему казалось, что перед ним кадр из очень красивого эротического фильма, в котором почему-то снимаются знакомые ему люди. Конечно, он с удовольствием прокомментировал это вслух. Лирия, полностью обнаженная, лежала на постели, откинув голову и тихо постанывая, а Бутчер двигался в ней словно неутомимый поршень, придерживая за бедра и периодически целуя то один, то другой отросток, которые обвивали всё его тело, и шевелились, иногда подрагивая, вокруг шеи и плеч. Хьюи выдохнул, чувствуя, как желание снова накатило на него мягкой тёплой волной. Отростки, ласкающие его самого, будто почувствовали этот импульс и подтолкнули его ближе. Он разглядел, как один отросток медленно двигается в заднице Бутчера и втянул в себя воздух. Выглядело очень странно, но тем не менее возбуждающе. Бутчер оглянулся.  
— А, Хьюи... — протянул он, продолжая вбиваться в Лирию. — Нравится то, что видишь? Говоришь, мы красивые, как в кино?  
— Да... Даже лучше. Потому что вас можно потрогать, а кино только смотреть. Ведь можно?..  
— Валяй, почему нет. — Бутчер мотнул головой, подзывая его ближе.  
Хьюи подполз совсем близко и уставился на Лирию. И на Бутчера.  
— Она пока занята, пацан, но я свободен. — Сказал Бутчер, глядя на него. — Если тебе не терпится присунуть своё хозяйство прямо сейчас, — добавил он, понизив голос. Хью сглотнул. Он не чувствовал никакого беспокойства, как ни странно, и сама мысль показалась ему... довольно захватывающей. Он переместился за Бутчера и теперь наблюдал вблизи, как отросток двигается у того в заднице, издавая негромкие хлюпающие звуки. Спина его массивного напарника бугрилась мышцами, волосы на затылке слиплись от влаги, а кожа покрылась потом. Хью огладил лопатку, смахивая капли, и переместил руку на крепкую поясницу. Странное ощущение. Не такой нежный, как женщина, а всё равно рождающий желание. Отросток выполз из задницы, оставляя влажный след на ягодице. Хью прислонился к спине Бутчера, не делая попыток войти. Его руки беспорядочно двигались теперь по всему телу перед ним, изучая, гладя. Это было так удивительно приятно, чувствовать кожу к коже.  
— Можно?  
— Я же сказал, валяй, тебе нужно особое приглашение что ли? — услышал он в ответ. Бутчер приостановился, тяжело дыша. Хью лизнул благодарно шею впереди него и вошёл в скользкую растянутую дырку практически сразу на всю длину. Его охватил восторг, и он поспешил озвучить, как ему нравится ощущение члена в горячей заднице. Он начал двигаться. Бутчер откинул голову ему на плечо и звучно зарычал. Хью почувствовал, как отростки проникают в его собственный зад и подталкивают его, задавая свой темп.  
— Лирия, ты космос, детка... — услышал он впереди хриплый голос Бутчера.  
— Я знаю, дорогой, — ответила она и застонала, толкнув их всех на себя с особенной силой.

Они перепробовали все позы, какие только могли, при этом активно комментируя происходящее. Хью даже не знал, что можно так изгибаться и сочетаться. Видимо, суперсила Лирии заключалась не только в её отростках и эйфоретике, который она производила, но и в изобретательности.

Последнее, на чём они закончили, было почти что пасторальной сценой. Лирия восседала на Хьюи в позе наездницы, жёстко насаживаясь на него и лаская свои груди. Бутчер, оплетённый отростками, пристроился рядом с головой Хью, позволяя тому удовлетворять себя ртом и задумчиво перебирая его волосы — без нажима и спешки. Первой кончила Лирия, ускорившись и сжав Хью так сильно, что утянула его в сухой оргазм следом за собой. Бутчер набрал темп, придерживая голову Хью и непосредственно перед тем как спустить, вышел из его глотки, додрочив рядом с лицом. Несколько капель попали Хью на щеку. А может и не несколько.  
— Ты специально, что ли? — Хью попытался стереть сперму, но руки плохо слушались, и он только размазал её по лицу.  
— Нет, конечно, — бесстыже ухмыльнулся ему Бутчер и перевёл взгляд на Лирию. Она раскинулась на постели, положив одну руку под голову. Отростки втягивались и снова почти превратились в подобие дредов, только тихонько пульсировали. — Мы закончили? — спросил он.  
— Да. Предлагаю всем теперь поспать. Вода — простая вода — в кувшине. —Она кивнула на комод у стены, на котором стояли большой кувшин и несколько стаканов. — А потом мне нужно будет поработать. — Она бережно погладила пульсирующий на голове отросток.  
Хьюи понял, что его мучает жажда, но не успел попросить. Бутчер вытерся простыней и встал, подходя к комоду. Выпил два стакана подряд сам и налил ещё один. Подал Хью.  
— На, выпей. Больше двух стаканов не дам. Пока действие таблеток и ебледозняка Лирии не закончится, тебя будет мучить сушняк, так что лучше поспи, сынок. Отчаливаем отсюда завтра утром. — Хью принял стакан с водой без слов, выпил, вернул. Увидел склонившееся над ним лицо Бутчера близко-близко.  
— Спасибо, что помог со сделкой, Хью. Целуют обычно перед трахом или во время него, но я вообще этого не делаю с теми, кого привожу к Лирии. Так что ты будешь исключением. — Он почувствовал на себе мягкие губы и раскрыл свои, углубляя поцелуй. Который оказался в итоге невероятно нежным. Очевидно, Билли Бутчер хорош даже в этом, хотя кто бы сомневался, учитывая, как прошли последние их несколько часов. — А теперь спи.  
Хью почувствовал тёплую ладонь на щеке и закрыл глаза. Как заснул, он не запомнил.

Проснулся он от звука тихих голосов в соседней комнате. Всё тело ужасно ломило. Чувство свободы и эйфории ушло, осталась только усталость. Он попытался пошевелить пальцами на руках и ногах: ну, хотя бы они слушались его теперь. А ещё он помнил практически всё, что происходило в последние часы до того, как он заснул. По телу пробежал озноб, и он накрылся одеялом плотней. Но как ни хотелось оставаться в уютном коконе, организм требовал своё, поэтому пришлось встать, чтобы справить нужду. Он приоткрыл дверь в гостиную. Бутчер и Лирия сидели в креслах и разговаривали, полностью одетые, если конечно считать множество бус Лирии одеждой.

— Проснулся? Мы уже почти закончили, Хью. — Она посмотрела на него совершенно непроницаемым взглядом. Неужели вся её ласковость ему привиделась вчера?  
— Мне бы в туалет... и не мешало бы принять душ… если можно.  
— Конечно. — Лирия махнула рукой на дальнюю, мало приметную дверь в углу комнаты. — Ты найдёшь всё там.  
Когда Хью вышел из душа, Бутчер уже ждал его. Они попрощались с Лирией. Теперь в ней не чувствовалось ничего особенного. Да и обстановка вокруг уже не казалась Хью волшебной — просто разноцветные лампы, узоры, безделушки — замысловатые, но не более.

Почти всю дорогу обратно они молчали, погружённые каждый в свои мысли.  
— Так.. почему ты не взял с собой Француза вместо меня?  
Бутчер посмотрел на Хью исподлобья. Тот только сейчас заметил тёмные круги у Мясника под глазами, да и лицо его будто бы осунулось. Видимо, не только Хью пришлось несладко этим утром.  
— Француз торчок во многих смыслах, малыш. Одно время он конкретно так подсел и бегал к этой пизде чуть ли не каждую неделю, ширяясь её эйфоретиком во все отверстия и трахаясь там со всеми подряд до полуобморочного состояния. Пока его не увезли в больничку, на грани истощения. А дальше его чуть не упекли в тюрягу за домогательства, потому что ему срочно нужно было продолжать трахать всё, что движется, когда он пришёл в сознание — прям там, в больнице. В общем, отмазался он только благодаря своему белому билету, то бишь справке о том, что он псих. На эту херню Лирии не подсесть химически, но мозги могут здорово поехать, на самом деле. У тебя просто оказалась нормальная восприимчивость. А у Француза крыша протекает и так, поэтому он с тех пор в завязке насчёт неё.  
— А почему М.М. так среагировал, когда речь зашла о ней?  
— Он терпеть не может терять контроль над ситуацией. Хренов педантичный ублюдок. Когда мы пришли к ней, он слетел с катушек от её этой эйфорической хуеты и кричал, чтобы я ему вставил, так громко, что боюсь, это слышали даже в соседнем штате. Когда он очухался, то чуть не убил меня, спасибо Лирии — она держала нашего чёрного братика, пока я пытался ему объяснить, что всё останется между нами и дальше тех комнат не пойдёт.  
— Ого.  
— Такие дела.  
— А сейчас ты всё-таки рассказываешь мне о Марвине?  
— А в чём тут тайна? Пойми, это просто часть сделки. — Бутчер на ходу выразительно развёл руками. — Кто там что друг с другом делает в этих тоннелях, никого ебать не должно. Мы нуждались в информации — и её получили. М.М. просто слишком щепетилен... в некоторых вопросах. Всё, что меня сейчас волнует на самом деле — это как скоро я буду есть большой, сочный, жирный бургер. И ты не бери в голову. Ты молодец. Не словил бэд трип, понравился Лирии, вёл себя как паинька.

Хьюи вспомнил, как именно он себя вёл, и вздохнул. В памяти всплыл момент, который почему-то особенно запомнился ему. Как Бутчер сидит на постели, обвитый лианами, расставив широко колени, а Хью насаживается на него, обхватив руками и ногами, судорожно цепляясь за плечи. Бутчер поддерживает его за разведённые ягодицы, наблюдая, как член толкается в хлюпающую дырку, из которой обильно подтекает, и рассказывает ему, какой Хью замечательный послушный мальчик. А Хью лихорадочно кивает, громко стонет в ответ и старается насадиться поглубже. _Говоришь, вёл себя, как паинька, да?_ Они почти добрались до выхода из тоннелей.

— Значит... о том, что было у неё, мы не говорим?  
— А что, есть желание? — Бутчер посмотрел на него с некоторым удивлением и начал подниматься по лестнице вверх.  
_Смолчать или сказать?_ Хьюи полез следом. _Была не была._  
— Ну, а что насчёт того поцелуя?  
— Какого ещё поцелуя? — раздался смешок над ним. — Ладно-ладно, я понял, о чём ты. Я пока не готов говорить об этом, Хью. — Бутчер подал руку, помогая тому выбраться. Они встали рядом, слишком близко для обычных напарников. Будто любовники, держась за руки. Хью смотрел в зелёные глаза, которые приняли на секунду странное, почти беззащитное выражение. Или ему показалось? Бутчер продолжил: — Как только буду готов, скажу. Договорились, малыш?  
— Как хочешь.  
Они расцепили руки, Бутчер закрыл люк. Пришла пора отправляться в их временное убежище. Хью чувствовал себя опустошенным. Единственное, что успокаивало — цели своей они достигли, теперь у них появился план, где и как в ближайшее время спрятаться от суперов. Тем не менее, всю дорогу обратно Хью не отпускало чувство, что его не просто выебали, а где-то конкретно так наебали.


End file.
